Bottom mount refrigerators include a freezer compartment on the bottom, with the fresh food or refrigerated compartment above the freezer compartment. In order to preserve the amount of room in the fresh food compartment, an ice maker and other components are mounted at the top of the compartment. The ice maker is then connected in operation with a dispenser on one of the fresh food doors. The door may also include an ice container for storing ice and keeping the stored ice at or under the temperature of freezing.
In order to enclose the ice maker and other components, an upper housing is added at the top of the fresh food compartment. The housing includes apertures for the components, which may include the ice maker, light(s), filter, temperature controls, and the like. The housing may also be known as a false ceiling, as it gives the impression that it is the top of the liner forming the fresh food compartment. However, in reality, the housing protects the components and hides the wiring and other undesirable aspects of the components from the consumer, while still providing access to the components for a repair person, if needed.
However, the line of interface between the housing or false ceiling and the liner defining the fresh food compartment can be unattractive to consumers. Existing solutions involve adding a lip extending downward from the top wall of the liner to try to conceal the line of interface. While the lip may aid in concealing the appearance of gaps between components, the line of interface is still present, and may include a gap between the edge of the housing and the liner.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method of hiding the line of interface between the upper housing or false ceiling and the top wall of the liner defining the compartment. There is also a need in the art for a method of accounting for any variation in fit between the liner and the components housed behind the upper housing, including any gap that may exist due to the variation.